Hottie With The Sexy Body
by Peekabooo
Summary: After Reid gets pushed out of a window at an unsub's house, Much like Morgan did in season 5. He has to get stitches and go shirtless..but he's definitely been working out.. what happens when JJ and Prentiss like what they see? XOneshotX


**Peekabooo: I'm back to writing after a long vacation. I feel so guilty about neglecting my stories. But after all the new chapters I was writing got deleted on my old computer I just could not get back in the groove. But believe me, updating my stories are a HUGE stress, and I feel horrible for forcing all of you to wait for other chapters. I wrote this as a one-shot because writers block had taken it's toll on me, while trying to write my other story 'Paralyzed' (If you haven't checked that story out you should ;) new chapter tomorrow) . This idea has been in my head for awhile but now it's officially written out.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Reid entered the house of the Paul Keetch's swiftly and soundlessly. This man had brutally murdered four woman in the past two weeks and was probably out to murder another. The team had had to split up because Paul had multiple houses. Three big men from the police station, came with him. Two insisted on going around back and the other man followed behind Reid. But the officer hurriedly went upstairs checking things out.

Reid's footsteps made small taps on the floor, and his breathing was heavy. The air was cold against his skin, while a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. It seemed that every little thing he did was louder because the rest of the house was quiet. But Reid knew that is was just a trick of the mind and logically everything made the same level of noise that it usually did.

Reid turned the corner quickly and quietly. He circled around making sure nobody else was in the room. With his flashlight he checked behind a small couch. It was clear. Or so he thought. Reid turned around just in time to see the Paul Keetch running at him. Reid didn't have time to jerk away before the Paul tackled him and they both went through the window. Reid was barely conscious as Paul punched him in the face mercilessly.

Thinking Reid was unconscious or dead, Paul got up off of the skinny man. He smiled as he looked down at Reid, whose blood was on his face and glass in his skin.  
Paul turned around and started to walk away while Reid pulled himself up, unwillingly, and took out his gun. He could feel all the small cuts on his arms and his back while standing up. He could also feel something sticky in his forehead.

Paul was only in the driveway by the time Reid spoke out.

"Stop where you are and put you hands behind your head."

Paul stopped in his tracks, while his hands inched toward his gun. He grabbed the weapon and pulled it out, turning around quickly.

"Put down the gun Paul," Reid commanded, blood dripping from a wound on his head.

"No," Paul said calmly.

"Put down the gun," Reid asked again.

"I said no," Paul's voice became angry.  
"Paul. You need to put down the weapon. I don't want to shoot you."

"No!" Paul yelled, stepping forward, holding the gun out in front of him.

Reid knew he had to shoot immediately.

The shot rang out and hit Paul keetch in the stomach.

Reid got over there as quickly as he could, moved the gun away and felt for a pulse that wasn't there. Paul Keetch laid lifelessly on the ground, his scruffy face turned to the side. REid stood up and the officer that had been upstairs ran out of the house with his gun drawn.

"Are you alright? I heard the shot!" he yelled.

"Yeah I'm okay," Reid assured him.

Reid sighed and pulled out his phone, Calling Hotch.

"Hotch. It was here. Paul was here," Reid stated quietly.

"Did you arrest him?" Hotch asked.

"I had to shoot him. He pushed me through a window then almost shot me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I don't know about two of the officers. We're going to go find them now," Reid said.  
"We'll be there in a minute. We're sending an ambulance too," Hotch hung up and Reid and the officer went around back to look for the other officers. It took him a few minutes, as his ankle had been twisted and had shards of glass stuck him in various places whenever he moved.

The two men were on the ground next to the shed, knocked out cold. A crow bar laid next to them, being the weapon used. Reid checked for pulses and, as he suspected, they were steady.  
Reid heard the sirens from the front of the house, and paramedics came around back a moment later. They were already all over the officer, then one examined Reid's head.

"That will probably only need to be cleaned," He stated, "We should probably check your arm and back too."

That was when Reid noticed the blood stain on his upper arm.

"Alright," Reid sighed.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," Reid said quickly, "We can do it here." He hated the hospital. The two made their way inside and Reid sat on one of the chairs in the living room.  
"Take off your shirt," The paramedic instructed.

Reid sighed and did as he was told and the paramedic examined his wounds. He hoped he would be done by the time the rest of the team came back.

"A lot of glass." the paramedic murmured, taking out a piece.

Reid winced.

Morgan walked in, "Hey man, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Reid informed him.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Of course not. It's just a few cuts."

JJ and Emily hurried in, stopping a bit in their tracks. They hadn't expected for Reid to be sitting there shirtless...it was very 'Morgan' of him.

JJ and Emily shared a glance. Reid had definitely been working out. He was very muscular. It had been a nice surprise.

"It's not fun is it? " Morgan asked, referring to George Foyet pushing him through a window a few years ago.

"Not at all," Reid said, wincing as the paramedic stitched up a cut on his arm.

JJ and Emily sat there silently, gawking at Reid's shirtless body.

Morgan took one look at them and knew what they were thinking. He laughed histarically.

"What's so funny?" Reid queried, confused.

"JJ and Emily are checking you out," Morgan answered, while the tears squeezed out of the corner of his eyes.

Reid's face turned as red as a beet and he looked down.

"No they aren't," He mumbled.

"We kind of are, Reid," JJ amended, embarrassed.

"Have you been working out?" Emily asked, her eyes lingering over his arm muscles.

"Well yeah. I have been going to the gym. But not much," Reid answered, mumbling as his face hitting crimson.

Morgan exclaimed, still chuckling, "Oh c'mon you guys. Emily I guess I can undertsand. But JJ? You have a kid!"

JJ took in a breath, "Just because I have a kid-" she started.

"I'm all done," the paramedic informed him.

Reid hurriedly put his shirt back on, thanked the paramedic, and got the hell out of there.

Hotch calmly stepped towards Reid as soon as he saw him walk out of the door and onto the lawn.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hotch queried again, seeing Reid's bloody shirt,which was the same color as his face.

"I'm fine," Reid stammered, as he stumbled away.

A confused expression flew across Hotch's face as he strode inside Paul Keetch's fifth home.

All leaning on the black leather couch, was JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan.

"What did you guys do to Reid?" He inquired, still very puzzled.

"JJ and Prentiss were checking him out while he was getting his stitches on his arm, shirtless," Morgan snickered and soon doubled over, guffawing.

Hotch smiled and shook his head, also sniggering a bit, "Is that why his face was the color of a tomato?"

JJ and Prentiss looked at each other, then proceeded to nod.

Rossi came in the house from outside, having overheard the whole conversation.

"Oh girls. Take it easy on him," Rossi teased.

"Wait until Garcia hears about this," Morgan chortled.

"That poor poor boy," Rossi chuckled.

* * *

**Peekabooo: Yes! Poor Poor Reid! He has hardly had any airtime this season...or is that just me?  
Please review/ favorite/ alert. Just do something ;)**


End file.
